Sensei, I Love You!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, seorang murid yang cukup populer dan memiliki banyak fans di sekolahnya, yang hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, dia mampu membuat banyak siswi tergila-gila padanya. Namun, diantara banyaknya gadis yang menyukainya, kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri? Fanfic Challenge dari shindanmaker. Enjoy for read this fanfic!


Fanfic ini merupakan challenge dari suatu blog shindanmaker yang disarankan sama salah satu author dari fandom sebelah, Barbara123. Saya memutuskan untuk memenuhi tantangan itu karena melihat Barbara nee-san menerima tantangan itu dan mempublish fanficnya. Awalnya saya berencana mengabaikan tantangan itu karena sebelumnya saya mendapat tantangan untuk membuat fanfic bertema Shonen-ai (gak mungkin saya bikin Natsu sama Gray), tapi pas besoknya saya main challenge itu lagi, saya dapat yang Straight XD

Oke, enjoy to read this fanfic!

**Fairy Tail Milik Hiro Mashima**

**Sensei, I Love You! Create by Minako-chan Namikaze**

XXX

"Yo, Flame-head! Ohayou!" sapa Gray dari bangkunya.

"Oh! Ohayou Stripper!" balas Natsu sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Hari ini kau terlihat ceria sekali. Biasanya kau selalu menekuk wajahmu ketika memasuki kelas." ucap Gray sambil menoleh ke belakang, tempat duduk Natsu.

Natsu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yah, kau tahulah sebabnya. Haha."

"Ah, rupanya begitu. Dan kutebak, kau mencuri bunga itu lagi dari perkarangannya nenek Porlyusica 'kan? Ternyata kau masih belum menyerah juga." komentar Gray sambil menunjuk setangkai mawar yang sedang dimasukkan Natsu ke dalam gelas plastik air mineral.

Pemuda berambut pink itu meletakkan gelas plastik itu di samping tempat duduknya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah! Kata menyerah itu masih terlalu jauh bagiku. Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hatinya!" ucap Natsu dengan percaya diri.

Gray menatap Natsu bosan, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Hey, Natsu. Kuberitahu saja ya, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati seorang guru. Apalagi sampai membuatnya tergila-gila padamu. Mustahil, apalagi dia itu guru baru."

Natsu langsung meringis mendengarnya. "Lihat saja Gray, tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan bertekuk-lutut di hadapanku. Aku akan membuatnya terus merindukanku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang', lalu membuatnya terus memimpikanku setiap malam sama seperti aku memimpikannya, kemudian..."

"Seberapa jauh rasa sukamu pada Lucy-sensei sampai-sampai membuatmu berkhayal sampai sejauh itu?" Gray memotong ucapan ngawur Natsu.

Natsu langsung merengut karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Gray. "Bukan suka. Tapi aku mencintainya. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara aku bisa langsung mencintainya. Karena aku sendiri pun tidak bisa mengerti alasannya. Yang jelas, sekarang ini aku sangat ingin menjadikannya milikku!" seru Natsu.

Gray menghela nafas mendengarnya, makhluk di depannya ini memang tidak mengerti arti kata menyerah dan mustahil.

XXX

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Gray mengajak Natsu ke kantin.

"Tidak. Aku di kelas saja. Kalau aku ke kantin, takutnya aku bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas dan tidak bisa ikut pelajaran Luce seperti 3 hari yang lalu." ucap Natsu menolak ajakan Gray.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa seserius ini dalam mengejar seorang gadis. Terlebih, gadis itu adalah seorang guru. Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau memanggil Lucy-sensei dengan panggilan itu?" tanya Gray sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh? Sejak kemarin malam. Ketika aku memimpikan Luce-sensei, bangunnya, aku tiba-tiba saja mendapat ide untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu." jawab Natsu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau makan ramen dulu." ucap Gray sambil berdiri.

"Ah, aku nitip snack Potato, ya!" teriak Natsu.

"Dasar, kalau memang lapar, ya sudah ayo ke kantin!" ucap Gray kesal.

"Tidak bisa! Ayolah, besok gantian aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Hari ini aku lupa bawa uang!" hardik Natsu.

"Tch, baiklah baiklah." sahut Gray kesal. "Entah kenapa aku terlihat seperti teman sejatinya saja. Padahal kami ini kan rival." gumam Gray heran sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sementara Natsu duduk manis di tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas menatap bunga mawar di samping mejanya, dekat jendela. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberikan bunga itu kepada guru tercintanya.

XXX

Teng! Teng! Bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Dan murid-murid pun bergegas kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Kau lama, Stripper!" teriak Natsu ketika Gray memasuki kelas 1 menit setelah bel berbunyi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Antriannya panjang sekali, bodoh! Kau pikir butuh waktu berapa menit bagiku untuk mendapatkan satu mangkuk ramen, hah?!" sahut Gray jengkel.

"Apapun itu! Aku tahu kau sengaja membuatku kelaparan di kelas 'kan?" tuduh Natsu sambil menunjuk Gray.

Gray segera menepis telunjuk Natsu yang hampir mencolok matanya. Dia menatap Natsu dengan berbagai siku-siku di jidatnya. "Heh, Flame-brain, masih untung aku mau berbaik hati membelikanmu keripik kentang ini. Kalau kau memang kelaparan, seharusnya kau melangkahkan kakimu sendiri ke kantin, dan lihat sendiri betapa panjangnya antriannya, sialan!" Gray melempar sebungkus besar keripik kentang ke arah Natsu, dan tepat mengenai wajah Natsu.

"Kau! Aku berterima kasih kalau kau mau membelikanku keripik kentang ini, tapi tidak usah dilempar ke wajahku seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau wajahku menjadi lecet dan Luce akan berlari ketakutan melihatnya?!"

"Siapa peduli! Bahkan dengan wajah normalmu yang jelek itu, Lucy-sensei tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu!"

"Apa katamu?! Ngajak berantem?!"

"Boleh saja! Maju kalau berani!"

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gray dan Natsu merasakan telinga mereka tertarik oleh sesuatu, sehingga membuat kedua laki-laki itu terpaksa menundukkan kepala mereka ke bawah untuk menghindari rasa sakit. Gray dan Natsu segera menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi pelaku penjewer mereka.

"Lu-Lucy-sensei?!" gumam Gray syok. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling dan mendapati para murid sudah duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing sambil menatap ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kalian, kalau mau berkelahi lebih baik kalian lakukan di luar jam sekolah dan jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Terlebih lagi, jangan pada jam pelajaranku. Kau mengerti, Dragneel-san?" Lucy mendelik ke arah Natsu.

"A-aye!"

"Duduk." Gray dan Natsu buru-buru duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, setelah sebelumnya saling melempar deathglare.

Lucy berjalan menuju meja guru dan meraih salah satu buku modul Matematika-nya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mengulang materi pelajaran kelas 2. Tentang Peluang Kejadian Saling Lepas. Ada yang masih ingat rumus peluang kejadian saling lepas?" Lucy menatap para murid yang menampilkan wajah kebingungan. Mereka tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Baiklah, rumus peluang kejadian saling lepas adalah... Dragneel-san, bisakah kamu berhenti menatap gurumu dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Lucy menatap tajam ke arah Natsu yang tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. Sebenarnya bukan menjijikkan, hanya saja tatapan dari bocah itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengajar.

Natsu langsung tersadar dan tersenyum dengan lebar ke arah Lucy. "Tentu sensei." Namun ucapannya itu sangat berlainan dengan perbuatannya. Pria berambut pink itu malah berjalan ke arah Lucy sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya. Dia berlutut di hadapan Lucy sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga itu.

"Sensei, apakah hari ini sensei mau menerima pernyataan cintaku?" tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum manis. Murid-murid langsung bersorak-sorai mendengar pengakuan Natsu yang menurut hitungan mereka sudah ke-54 kali.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan percaya diri. "Sensei, penampilanmu hari ini lebih cantik dari 3 hari yang lalu. Apakah kau sengaja tidak menguncir rambutmu agar terlihat cantik di depanku?"

Lucy merasa ingin sekali menggeplak kepala Natsu saat itu juga agar pemuda itu tersadar akan kalimat ajaib yang baru saja diucapkannya. Lucy buru-buru menahan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Dia mengambil mawar dari tangan Natsu, dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Aku kagum akan sikap pantang menyerahmu, Dragneel. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Dan lagi, aku mengubah penampilan rambutku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Sekarang duduk kembali di tempat dudukmu, dan perhatikan pelajaran." perintah Lucy sambil mendelik ke arah Natsu.

Natsu hanya menurut dan kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil masih terus tersenyum.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi bibirmu akan segera robek kalau kau terus tersenyum selebar itu." ucap Gray, tidak tahan dengan senyuman Natsu.

"Berisik kau, Stripper!"

Natsu terus memperhatikan Lucy yang tengah menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Dia tidak mendengarkan materi pelajarannya, tetapi dia hanya mendengarkan suara dari gadis pujaannya. Masa bodoh dengan peluang kejadian saling lepas, toh berapa kali pun dia mendengarkan, dia tidak akan bisa mengerti materi itu.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi. Natsu segera memegangi perutnya yang berontak minta di isi. Dia melihat jam dinding di depan kelas, dan dia berdecih pelan. Pukul 12.35 siang. Masih ada 1 jam 45 menit lagi untuk jam pulang sekolah. Tch, dia kelaparan! Dan dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!

Ini semua gara-gara Gray yang kelamaan beli makanan di kantin! Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus memandangi wajah Luce! Dalam hatinya Natsu masih tetap menyalahkan Gray. Kalau Gray bisa mendengar suara batinnya, entah kehebohan macam apa yang akan terjadi.

Natsu memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Aman. Para murid tampak serius memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang menjelaskan materi, bahkan mahkluk hentai di depannya. Natsu mengarahkan matanya ke arah Lucy yang tengah menulis contoh di papan tulis. Sip, aman! Waktunya makan siang! Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Natsu membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya dengan perlahan.

Sreeekkk...

Dia sampai harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Dan bungkus itupun berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna. Natsu mengambil satu keripik kentang di dalam bungkusnya dan memakannya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sesekali matanya melirik ke sekeliling dan ke arah Lucy, lalu tangannya mengambil dua keripik kentang sekaligus. Karena merasa keadaan sangat aman, Natsu terus-menerus memakan keripik kentangnya tanpa melihat lagi keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Natsu Dragneel." akibatnya, karena keasyikan makan, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Lucy sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan parahnya, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mendengar panggilan Lucy tadi.

Brak! Lucy segera menggebrak meja Natsu dengan satu tangannya sehingga membuat pria berambut pink itu tersedak keripik kentangnya. Natsu terbatuk-batuk dan segera mencari air untuk menyelamatkan tenggorokannya. Karena tidak bisa menemukan air mineral di manapun, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Natsu menyambar gelas air yang digunakannya untuk menaruh bunga mawar tadi.

Gulp! Gulp!

"Hah~! Kupikir aku akan mati," Natsu menghela nafas lega setelah terbebas dari bahaya maut. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya demi menemukan siapa yang sudah berani mengejutkannya. Dan mata onyx-nya pun bertemu dengan sepasang mata karamel yang memelototinya dengan tajam. Natsu segera membeku di tempat.

"Lu-Lucy-sensei..." gumam Natsu. Dia menatap Lucy dengan gugup. "Y-yo, sensei! Hari ini cerah sekali ya! Oh iya, sensei mau keripik kentang?" Natsu menyodorkan bungkus keripik kentangnya yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Tiga buah siku-siku segera bertengger di jidat Lucy. Dengan kasar, gadis berambut pirang itu menyambar bungkus keripik kentang Natsu, dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar namun penuh kejengkelan.

"Dragneel, pulang sekolah ini kau dihukum membersihkan semua WC guru yang ada di sekolah ini," ujar Lucy dengan dingin.

Dalam hati, Natsu sudah berencana untuk langsung kabur lewat jendela pulang sekolah ini.

"Untuk mencegah agar kau tidak kabur, aku akan mengawasimu sampai hukumanmu selesai kau laksanakan." Dan dengan itu, Lucy kembali berjalan ke depan kelas dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sementara Natsu sudah mematung di tempat. Apa? Diawasi Lucy-sensei? Mana mungkin dia bisa menolak!

.

Dan di sinilah berada. Seorang Natsu Dragneel, pria yang paling populer dan disukai semua gadis di sekolahnya(dalam pemikiran Natsu sendiri) berakhir membersihkan WC guru yang super jorok dan bau.

"Sialan! Kalau tahu WC-nya bakal sejorok ini, lebih baik aku langsung kabur saja tadi!" rutuk Natsu sambil mengepel lantai toilet yang... Ieewww! (Bahkan author sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya)

"Brengsek! Kenapa tidak mau hilang!" teriak Natsu kesal mendapati noda yang selama 10 menit ini dia bersihkan tidak mau hilang.

"Bodoh, kalau mau membersihkan noda seperti itu, kau harus memakai ini,"

Natsu segera menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sebuah benda kecil melayang ke arahnya. Natsu dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Diperhatikannya benda yang dilemparkan Lucy tadi. Sebuah sikat.

"J-jangan bilang aku harus menyikat kotoran yang paling brengsek dan terkutuk ini dengan tanganku?! Tidak! Sampai matipun aku tidak mau!" Natsu berniat melempar sikat kayu itu ke lantai, tapi suara Lucy keburu menyelanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan terus berada di dalam ruangan terkutuk ini dan aku akan menyuruh Erza-sensei untuk mengawasimu."

Mendengar nama Erza, bulu kuduk Natsu langsung merinding. Dia pun segera berjongkok dan menyikat noda kotoran yang menjijikkan itu, tentunya dengan ogah-ogahan juga. Setelah memastikan noda kecoklatan itu lenyap tanpa sisa, Natsu segera berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangan beserta sikat yang dipakainya tadi.

"Sensei, aku sudah selesai membersihkan tempat terkutuk ini." ucap Natsu sambil berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Hm? Bilik sebelah kanan dan tengah belum kau bersihkan. Sana, bersihkan dulu." perintah Lucy sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang dia dapat dari Natsu tadi.

"Apa?! Tidak mau!"

"Aku mau cari Erza-sensei dulu, ah!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu segera meraih alat pel-nya dan mengepel bilik kanan WC guru.

Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu. Disisi lain, pemuda itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi disisi lainnya, dia juga bisa bertindak lucu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Lucy?" tanya Natsu sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam bilik.

Lucy tersentak mendengarnya. "Tidak ada," lalu dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Dan jangan panggil gurumu dengan nama depannya! Kau tidak sopan, Dragneel!" teriaknya kesal.

Kini Natsu yang tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak? Sekarang 'kan bukan jam sekolah lagi. Jadi sekarang kau hanya wanita biasa, Luce." sahut Natsu dengan percaya diri.

"Tch, beraninya kau, Dragneel!" Lucy mengeram kesal.

"Ah, dan juga. Ini kan sudah di luar jam sekolah, jadi bisakah kau memanggilku Natsu saja, Luce?" Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

"Cih, dalam mimpimu." Lucy kembali memasukan keripik kentang ke mulutnya. Namun, baru setengah dari keripik kentang itu masuk ke mulutnya, sesuatu tiba-tiba mengapit setengah dari keripik kentang itu. Lucy segera membelalakkan matanya mendapati bahwa Natsu Dragneel tengah menggigit setengah dari keripik kentangnya, membuat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan!

Lucy buru-buru mendorong wajah Natsu menjauh darinya. Dia mundur dua langkah dari Natsu dan segera melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya kepada pria berambut pink itu.

"Kau! Beraninya kau mencium gurumu sendiri!" pekik Lucy sambil menunjuk Natsu.

Natsu meringis mendengarnya, sambil tetap mempertahankan grin-nya, pria berambut pink itu berjalan ke arah Lucy yang terlihat gemetaran. Lucy segera was-was ketika pemuda di depannya mengangkat tangannya hendak meraihnya. Lucy baru saja akan keluar dari toilet saat Natsu keburu menarik tangannya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Dragneel?!" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan was-was. Bukannya menjawab, Natsu malah mendorong Lucy dan menekannya di dinding terdekat.

"Ckckck... Luce. Luce. Kutebak kau sama sekali belum pernah berciuman, sehingga kau menganggap yang tadi sebagai ciuman padahal bibir kita sama sekali tidak bersentuhan." bisik Natsu tepat di depan wajah Lucy.

Lucy tanpa sadar memerah ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu menerpa wajahnya. Dia hendak mundur, tapi dinding di belakangnya menghalanginya. Dia hendak melarikan diri, tapi tangan pemuda di depannya seakan memenjarakannya. Dia ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi tatapan di depannya seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Hentikan, Dragneel. Lepaskan gurumu." perintah Lucy dengan marah, namun suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kenapa takut begitu, Luce? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin akan menyakitimu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku sampai sejauh ini, Dragneel?" tanya Lucy pelan. Dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Natsu mengangkat dagu Lucy agar gadis itu menatap matanya. "Natsu. Panggil aku Natsu." bisik Natsu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." jawab Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy.

Lucy buru-buru memundurkan wajahnya. "Baiklah! Natsu, jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Lucy, mengalah.

Natsu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya merasa kau orang yang baik dan juga cantik. Kau ramah pada setiap orang, dan kau sayang kepada setiap muridmu." jawab Natsu.

"Apa? Bukankah semua guru juga begitu?" tanya Lucy heran mendengar jawaban Natsu yang sangat-sangat sederhana. Dengan alasan seperti itu, sangat mustahil bagi murid macam Natsu bisa sangat mencintai gurunya sendiri.

"Bukan itu saja. Ada alasan lain." jawab Natsu.

"Alasan lain?" Lucy semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Natsu mengangguk. "Senyummu." Natsu mengusap bibir bawah Lucy dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sangat suka waktu kau tersenyum. Senyummu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat." Dan dengan perlahan, tapi pasti, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, dan menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Lucy langsung membeku di tempat ketika Natsu berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Lucy. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna. Dia berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Lucy mengedipkan matanya ketika dia sadar bahwa Natsu, murid didiknya tengah menciuminya!

Lucy mengangkat tangannya berniat untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya dan menampar pipinya habis-habisan, namun keinginannya itu sangat berlawanan dengan tindakannya. Lucy malah meletakkan tangannya di dada Natsu, dan menutup matanya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dia membalas ciuman dari Natsu, dan bukannya menamparnya habis-habisan! Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak ciuman dari muridnya sendiri? Pikiran Lucy meneriakkan kalau dia harus mendorong Natsu menjauh darinya, tapi batinnya meneriakkan untuk tetap dalam posisi ini. Entah yang mana yang akan Lucy pilih, gadis itu hanya dia mematung sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Natsu melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka, dan memberi sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Lucy. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati wajah gurunya itu memerah, bahkan sangat merah! Apa karena kata-katanya tadi? Atau karena ciumannya tadi? Gawat! Dia sudah berbuat berlebihan! Dia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa berciuman dengan Lucy. Ditambah lagi, Lucy sendiri membalas ciuman darinya.

Sontak, wajah Natsu ikut memerah. Dia segera mundur dua langkah dari Lucy. Sungguh, dia sendiri tidak menyangka bisa berbuat sejauh itu. Dilihatnya Lucy hanya diam saja, kelihatannya gadis itu masih syok.

"K-k-ka..." Lihat, bahkan gadis itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Natsu sudah siap akan konsekuensi kalau dia akan ditampar dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Lucy dan Erza setelah ini. Tapi, tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan. Lucy malah berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari toilet tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Natsu diam di tempat. Dia tidak percaya ini. Sungguh! Seseorang, tolong pukul dia sekarang juga!

DUK!

Dan sesuai keinginannya, sebuah sikat kayu melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Natsu langsung menjerit kesakitan. Dilihatnya pelaku yang berani-beraninya melempar sikat terkutuk itu ke arahnya. Dan dia kembali membeku di tempat.

"Natsu Dragneel! Hukumanmu ditambah menjadi seminggu, dan pulang dari sini kau juga harus membersihkan WC di rumahku sampai bersih!" perintah Lucy dengan aura hitam yang menyeruak di belakangnya.

"Eh? Apakah itu berarti kau mengundangku ke rumahmu malam ini, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan polosnya.

"Apa?! Tidak! Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet di rumahku, hukumanmu ditambah menjadi 2 minggu!" teriak Lucy. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi!" Lucy berniat beranjak dari toilet itu, tapi Natsu keburu menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Ciuman yang tadi, kau membalasnya kan? Apakah itu berarti kau juga mencintaku?" tanya Natsu penuh harap.

Lucy segera memerah mendengarnya. Dia buru-buru menyentakkan tangan Natsu dari lengannya.

"Huh! Teruslah bermimpi, Natsu!" Dan Lucy pun segera berlari meninggalkan Natsu.

Natsu sempat mematung mendengarnya, namun dia segera tersenyum dengan lebar. "Dia memanggilku Natsu. Sebuah kemajuan." Dan Natsu pun kembali membersihkan WC guru itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

XXX

Sementara itu, di ruang guru. Lucy memegangi bibirnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kelembutan yang dia rasakan tadi masih sangat membekas di bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi menginginkannya lagi.

_"Aku suka saat kau tersenyum. Senyumanmu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat."_

Lucy memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Dia merasa akan meledak, entah karena apa. Ada sebuah perasaan menyenangkan dalam dirinya. Mungkinkah dia memang...

Plak!

Sadarlah Lucy! Dia adalah muridmu! Lucy menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Tapi, walaupun mereka adalah guru dan murid, usia mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Tidak ada salahnya kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan Natsu...

Plak! Tidak! Itu melanggar peraturan! Seorang guru tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan anak didiknya. Tapi, bagaimana ini... Dia merasa sudah jatuh cinta pada Natsu Dragneel semenjak kejadian tadi...

SREEEKK!

"Luce, aku sudah selesai membersihkan Toiletnya. Ayo pulang bareng!"

Lucy hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara Natsu menderu di samping telinganya.

"Natsu! Jangan mengagetkanku!" seru Lucy kesal. Natsu hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Maaf, maaf! Kalau begitu, biar kuantar pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam. Banyak orang jahat lho yang berkeliaran menjelang malam." Natsu menyodorkan telapak tangannya.

Lucy tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kalimat tolakan sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, namun perkataan Natsu selanjutnya sukses membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

"Aku... Mulai hari ini aku akan berjuang belajar dengan giat! Dengan begitu, aku dapat menjadi orang yang pintar dan bisa mendaftar menjadi guru di sini!" Natsu menampilkan grin-nya.

Lucy melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Hehe, aku ingin terus bersama dengan Luce!"

Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya dia juga berkata, kalau dia juga ingin terus bersama Natsu.

"Hm, kalau begitu berjuanglah. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." ucap Lucy.

"Eh? Apakah itu berarti kau menerima perasaanku?" tanya Natsu terkejut. Dia pikir Lucy akan memaki-makinya setelah dia megatakan hal itu.

Lucy meraih telapak tangan Natsu yang masih tersodor ke arahnya. Dia berjinjit di depan Natsu, dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan cepat. Natsu langsung terpaku di tempat. Apa Lucy baru saja menciumnya? Dia segera menatap Lucy dengan terkejut. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, dan berjalan duluan ke arah pintu. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruang guru, dia sempat menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Ayo, Natsu! Kau bilang ingin mengantarku!"

Natsu sempat terdiam mendengar kata-kata Lucy. Tapi, tidak lama setelah itu, dia segera mengangguk dan menarik Lucy keluar dari ruang guru yang sepi itu.

"Kuanggap ciuman tadi sebagai 'Ya'." gumam Natsu pelan, sehingga Lucy tidak dapat mendengarnya. Dan mereka pun berjalan keluar sekolah bersama-sama, tanpa menyadari kalau mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

TAMAT

AN: Yay! Udah selesai! Gimana? Bagus gak ceritanya? Endingnya sedikit ngegantung ya... Ceritanya juga rada aneh. Tapi, biarlah! Yang penting aku sudah menuhin tantangan dari shindanmaker! Hehe, gini nih bunyi tantangannya.

Minako-chan Namikaze writes Straight, K+, Romance, in 8 days. [Potato, Brush, Teacher]

Gimana? Minta pendapatnya dong buat fanfic aneh satu ini. Kalau banyak yang suka, aku mungkin bisa bikin sekuelnya. Aku cukup semangat lho nulis fanfic ini! Sebenernya aku udah dapet 3 ide untuk fanfic2 baruku berikutnya. Tapi, karena kupikir fanfic lamaku aja belum pada tamat, terpaksa deh filenya kusimpan dulu. Publishnya nanti sesudah salah satu fanficku ada yang tamat. Haha! Kalau gitu, saya undur diri dulu ya!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
